The Legends Of The Void
by madmyc420
Summary: Three years after Gaea's defeat in Camp Half-Blood, our demigod heroes finally found a time to rest. Then, a new threat arrives... an alien race came to earth massacring humanity's world powers. Soon the Camps became their target. After reducing Olympus then Camp Jupiter to rubble, the aliens set off to attack Camp Half-Blood... Heroes they stand yet they met the same fate...
1. Prologue: Last of Us

**(I do not own StarCraft or Heroes of Olympus or Avatar. This is pure fan fiction. All credits go to their perspective creators. THANK YOU.)**

Prologue: Heroes Of Olympus

They were everywhere.

The camp is now ruins…

"Percy," Annabeth gasped as the two Demigods ran from the wreckage. "The others…"

"They're fine!" Percy snapped. "Don't worry about them."

"But if those _things _get them…" she began to sob.

Percy knew what she was thinking: two years ago, a year after Gaea's defeat, the two of them finally lived steady. The two of them just graduated from senior high and now studying in New Rome residing as normal people with normal lives.

Gaea's demise resulted peace to the Demigod sides. Reyna and Frank were praetors of the Twelfth Legion, Piper and Jason are now studying in a University near Piper's dad. Nico and Hazel are living life too. Thalia and the Hunters are on route hunting every single monster who might threaten the mortal world. As for Leo: honestly, he never returned after the explosion.

**(Okay, in the end of the Blood of Olympus *spoilers*: Leo sacrificed himself and **_**died, **_**but later resurrected. He went to Ogygia to pick up Calypso. But in this FanFic: there was no word from him ever since!)**

Now it's like Tartarus came to avenge Gaea. A year ago: a mysterious asteroid landed in Mexico. Then an alien race came to Earth. They were Arthropod-like creatures who want nothing but destruction.

At first they were a few then they started to multiply. Soon they filled Mexico then US. Military fell with the Government. Months later they arrived in Europe, Asia, Oceania and Africa.

With humanity in danger, Half-Bloods rose to fight the new monsters. Roman and Greek united, but they were worthless to the beasts.

Like now, Camp Jupiter is in ruins and Camp Half-Blood is next. What's worst? Olympus is crushed to rubble.

"Annabeth listen to me," Percy pleaded. "Whatever happens..."

"No," Her heart sank. They were together for three years and they won't be separated again. "We're staying together."

"Annabeth…" Percy sobbed. "Please, just listen to me just for once-"

"No Seaweed Brain, you listen to me!" Annabeth screamed. "You just need to shut up and, and, and…"

"Annabeth…"

Tears began to flow in her face.

"Please, I can't live without you…"

Suddenly there was a screeching sound in Half-Blood Hill. There beside Thalia's burned tree is one of the aliens.

"Annabeth run." Percy uncapped Riptide; its bronze blade glowed faintly. "Run to the bunker, NOW!"

"Percy…"

A dozen of aliens were now tumbling from the hill.

"Annabeth, there's no time to argue!" Percy yelled. "Find Bunker Nine and tell Hector to speed the project."

**(Hector is the son of Hephaestus taking Leo's position as cabin 9's head.)**

"But I can't leave you here!" Annabeth cried.

More of the things are coming.

"Annabeth… I love you." He leaned to kiss her. With that, Percy unleashed a water blast throwing Annabeth far from him.

"Percy…" her voice was a croak. She stood and began to limp (due to her wounded leg.) to the hidden bunker.

As she left, Percy turned his enemies.

He smiled.

"You want seafood?" he yelled for the last time. "Well Come on!"

And the Creek exploded with the wails of the creatures.

**(Well, there you have it. The death (?/!) of our favorite hero. Expect the next chapter soon, but this time it will be in Avatar Korra's world. Stay tuned!)**

**Again I repeat: I do not own the characters…**


	2. Prologue: On the Run

**(I do not own StarCraft or Heroes of Olympus or Avatar. This is pure fan fiction. All credits go to their perspective creators. THANK YOU.)**

Prologue: Avatar Legend of Korra

Republic City was silent...

In the middle of the bay, Avatar Aang's statue stood ruined by an unexpected attack…

"Stay back!" Korra yelled as the weird tripod-like machines closed in.

Unlike most occasions, she was alone. Mako was badly injured now resting in the Northern Air Temple with Tenzin and the Air benders, Bolin is currently missing after Ba Sing Se's destruction, the spirits also became silent and Asami…

**(Hey I wanted the story to have "Dead Main Characters" and Asami is a good choice… I think. If not then maybe I'll just slip her back later… and I am not "shipping" the gals. Yeesh.)**

"Surrender," The voice echoed in her mind again. "Or face the oblivion."

"Fat chance," Korra raised the earth hoping the things to be crushed, but they only disappeared from sight. "Where did you go?"

"Your kind is powerful… so you must be exterminated."

Out of nowhere, a tripod launched a volley of blue energy. Luckily, Korra had enough time to avoid them. But with an unexpected shot: Korra felt a burning pain in her arm.

"That's it." Her rage began to build up and the Avatar state activated.

With her palm, a whip of white flame emerged ready to be launched at the enemy. Stones rose becoming sharp spikes with ice having deadly points.

But the things did not run or scream they simply stood their ground.

"The legends are true… she exists!" one of them yelled. Stones and ice began to become wild shattering in the enemies' armor. "The elements are under her control!"

Korra never felt such rage.

"You killed my parents." She screamed. "You killed my best friend."

The air shifted to her creating a vortex. The earth created walls coated with flames.

"This is for Asami!" the young Avatar screamed.

As the elements shot forward, the things fired another time. Her attacks were useless and this time her shoulder was hit.

"Gah!" she cried out. Blood began to flow to her arm.

The Avatar fell with the rocks. Korra crawled trying to stand up but the creatures drew near. Their leader, she assumed walked near.

"Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Tonraq chief of the Southern Water Tribe." The creature's voice echoed to her mind. "Avatar."

"What do you want?" she croaked.

The thing laughed.

"We do not want you, the Void wants you…"

With a wave of his hand, she fell asleep.

**(Okay… there's the second part. I'll admit I'm not good in writing action scenes but hey at least I made one. So next time its StarCraft perspective. Guess Raynor and his buddies will show up. See ya'll next part. Stay tuned!)**

**Again I repeat: I do not own the characters.**


	3. Prologue: Long Live Revolution

**(I do not own StarCraft or Heroes of Olympus or Avatar. This is pure fan fiction. All credits go to their perspective creators. THANK YOU.)**

Prologue: StarCraft II

They were surrounded.

"Surrender, Jim Raynor." Mengsk's voice somehow entered the Hyperion's system. "Or face doom."

**(Okay, this does not follow the original storyline where Mengsk died and the races united to fight Amon, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I thought it would be fun to have him alive.)**

The Rebel Commander smiled at the incoming Dominion fleet.

"Why should we? You will kill us either way." Raynor chuckled.

"Yes, I would." Mengsk shouted. "On my mark prepare to fire."

Matt Horner walked next to Raynor with a grim expression.

"What shall we do then sir?" he asked firmly.

Raynor smiled at his comrade.

"Matt, prepare the big guns."

"As ordered sir," Horner smiled back. "All units prepare to counter attack."

The Hyperion's guns slowly turned to position.

"You know your weapons are weak compared to ours?" Mengsk said. "Just surrender Raynor and your forces will be… spared."

"I'd rather die than be captured by a son of a bitch like you!" Horner yelled.

The Dominion Emperor went silent.

"I'll get back to you." With that his transmission ended.

"Whoa Matt, I never knew you could say that in front of his royal face." Raynor chided.

"Sorry sir couldn't stop myself I hate that man." Horner laughed uneasily. "Any ways let's get back to business."

The guns began to aim at random Dominion ships.

"You will all die then." Mengsk returned with a smile. "Stand down now!"

Weapons fires in 3…

"It's been an honor to work with you sir." Horner nodded.

Raynor smiled.

"So with you captain." He held his hand.

"Surrender now!" Mengsk yelled again.

2…

"I'm giving you a chance to live, surrender!" Mengsk yelled.

Shaking it Horner laughed.

"Well I'm glad I'll die a 'Raynor Rebel'."

1…

The men laughed.

The heavy artillery went to action. The Dominion ships fired with the Hyperion. No time later the Rebel ship exploded to the void.

"Well," Mengsk sound disappointed. "Here, the rebellion stops."

**(That ends the Prologues. Raynor died? We'll see.**

**Whew, this part is a little short I know but I promise I'll make the chapters a little long. Chapter One will star the Demigods six years later… in space! That's right, Bunker Nine is their Mother Ship and Annabeth will lead the **_**Argo III **_**the powerful warship created to honor Leo Valdez and the other fallen (and missing) heroes after the evacuation. Well stay tuned, see ya!)**

**Again I repeat: I do not own the characters…**

**StarCraft – Blizzard**

**Heroes of Olympus – Rick Riordan**

**Avatar: The Legend if Korra - Nickelodion**


	4. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**(I do not own StarCraft or Heroes of Olympus or Avatar. This is pure fan fiction. All credits go to their perspective creators. THANK YOU.)**

Annabeth **(POV)**

The Pirates were annoying.

It's been two days since the Argo III left Bunker Nine to search for the Olympian Orbs **(Another stuff my brain created.)**,which the Hephaestus division wanted to study. After retrieving one of it a group of pirates suddenly came chasing them.

"Commander, we've lost control of our right Onager Cannons." Hector Williams **(OC) **yelled at the console. "And we have an incoming intermission from the enemy ship."

"Stand your ground." Annabeth Chase ordered her men. "I want to speak with Captain Hook."

The screen blurred until a woman with a robotic eye and pink hair appeared before them.

"Greetings Commander Chase, I am Mira Han boss of this part of the sector." The woman Mira Han smirked. "And as boss I order you to surrender with your 'stolen' artifact."

"Stolen?" Annabeth's tone was angry. "You stole them from Olympus."

"Now, now dear, we did not steal them. We bought them." Mira Han cackled.

Annabeth slammed her fist.

"You bought our inheritance?" it was making her mad. "You don't respect the gods!"

There was laughter behind the pirate.

"My dear, you pagans do not respect God." The word God seemed to echo in her head. **(I'm just reminding everyone to keep on believing in God after you read myths.) **"Anyhow, the Dominion put such bounty in your heads, so we will sell you with the artifact."

Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"Let's see who dies first. Demigods, fire!"

A volley of Greek fire rained to the enemy ships.

"Hector, I need you keep our forces intact we need strong defense. Arthur, keep the ship steady and Jason…"

"Commander?" a guy wearing glasses stood, awaiting orders.

"Go with the strike team and attack in the inside."

The guy smiled.

"You can count on me Commander."

**(Jason's first appearance. And he's wearing glasses. Ha! Ha! Nerd.)**

"Good." Annabeth nodded. "Mira Han, prepare to die."

The pink haired woman laughed.

"Dear how could you kill me if I'm not there?" and the screen went black.

"Son of a bitchy Aphrodite, that's it!" Annabeth yelled. "Hector, launch attack force and destroy them all."

"Aye, aye ma'am," Hector chuckled. "Okay boys, it's time to rock. Fire another volley!"

Green fire continues to fall down at Mira's ships. The strike team slowly dropdown to one of the enemy ships. Annabeth could see Jason and his men in space armors designed by the Aphrodite cabin and created by the Hephaestus cabin. And it's not girly; the Aphrodite kids are now badass like their head Piper McLean who is in Bunker Nine awaiting assignment from Chiron.

Chiron. The old centaur is badly wounded from the invasion **(his legs are permanently broken.) **so he is always in wheelchair mode. His words returned to Annabeth's head:

_You need to be strong Annabeth, you are now our leader do not turn your back on us._

_I won't._

A tear fell from her eyes. The assignment is almost killing her. Especially that Percy isn't around anymore…

She pushed the thought away.

"Commander," Hector hooted. "The pirates are retreating!"

Mira Han appeared again on the screen.

"I was wrong, you have the skills." She smiled at Annabeth. "This is not the last time we'll talk. I'll see you soon Chase."

And her face faded.

"Good riddance." She smiled. "Jason, are you okay?"

"Yup, never better." Jason Grace's voice croaked through the speaker followed with his men's cheering.

"Now let's get back to Bunker Nine. We have studying to do."

**(How'd I do? Well if you have comments (or complain I guess…) write it to me. So yes, Annabeth is now a rebel commander (like Raynor) aboard the Argo III. This happened six years later after the prologues which means Annabeth is now 26 (17+3=20+6=26. Do the Math.). Well I guess I'll see you next time on Chap. 2, where the Benders will shine like star, no literally 'cause they are in space. Stay tuned.)**

**Again I repeat: I do not own the characters…**


End file.
